Alice: Crazy Ideas
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Alice has left Wonderland, and is now a governess. But her patient has an idea to get her back to Wonderland...with craziness. (Hatter x Alice and OC x OC involved)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the original characters. I only own Deana and Ant. Enjoy!**

"Miss Alice?"

"Yes Deana?" Alice said, looking down at her patient. She was the governess of this girl. She couldn't go on the second trip that Hamish's father had because she befriended this girl, then found out she was mentally disturbed. She'd asked if she could look after her. Hamish's father had reluctantly agreed.

"Why IS a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice was immediately taken back to the memory when she'd asked the Hatter that, before she left. He'd said, 'I haven't the slightest idea'. "I haven't the slightest idea," she said, smiling.

"Because I've been thinking. You and the Hatter."

"What an advanced answer!" said Alice. "You are, I hope, not going to go insane?"

"No. I don't think so. Oh, and I drew a hat. The Hatter could wear it." Deana pulled out a piece of paper. Alice took it.

"What did you see in your visions today?" Alice asked as she went over the drawing, her eyes scanning for any non-resemblance to the Hatter. But no. It was all there. The resemblance to him was exact.

"I saw the Hatter. He was very sad and he asked if you could go to Wonderland."

"Well, I can't see. You know I can't go down the Rabbit hole." Alice felt very upset that he was crying every day because she'd left.

"Well…still so. Have you finished looking?" asked Deana, her eyes bright and happy.

"It's beautiful. It resembles the Hatter a lot. I think he'll like it."

"Good, because while you were at the party, I made the hat." Alice stared as her patient bought out a hat. It was exactly like the drawing. The black fabric, the green sash and the white flower on the side were all present.

"I'm sure he'd love this," said Alice.

"Can we go to Wonderland soon?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh. OK." Deana smiled. Alice then said,

"Good night Deana."

"Good night Miss Alice." Alice kissed her forehead and left.

Although Deana was mentally disturbed, it didn't mean she couldn't make a plan. She pushed all insane thoughts to the back of her mind. First, she'd have to create a car. In the 21st Century, they had cars. She came from that century originally, but the time travel went wrong. She shook her head. Next, she'd drive the car (she went to Young Driver lessons for three years from 11-13) down the hole. That way Alice would have to follow after her. She smiled, and immediately decided to put the plan in action at dawn.

Meanwhile, in Wonderland, the Hatter was crying himself to sleep, as usual. Alice had left. But he was sure that when he'd whispered his farewell she had blushed…

"I miss you, Alice. I miss you," he sobbed. "Come back." Then, he fell asleep.

The next morning, in Wonderland – Underland – no Wonderland – he didn't know. He met the Queen on the castle grounds.

"Good morning Hatter."

"Good morning Your Majesty," the Hatter replied, trying to stay calm.

"I hope you are quite alright. You seem miserable now," said the Queen.

"I just…I wish Alice would come back. Or something to make her come back, I don't know."

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted in the distance. There was a crash. Another voice called,

"Deana!" A familiar voice. Very familiar. The Queen and the Hatter looked at each other. The Hatter ran all the way to his house. And there he saw Alice, shaking her head.

"You nearly crashed into the Hatter's house!"

"At least I can drive!" a girl said. Alice sighed. "And the Hatter is behind you."

"How did you know? I was silent!" the Hatter exclaimed, looking at the girl.

"One knows when they are nearly as mad as you are, maybe even madder," said the girl, getting out of the vehicle. Alice ran to the Hatter, hugging him so hard that she nearly knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry Hatter! Deana was trying to get me back into Wonderland, so she stole a car and drove it straight down the hole!" Alice cried. "It's mad!"

"You know, I think that idea is just marvellous! Beautiful! Crazy!" he said. The girl laughed.

"Hatter, the girl is mentally disturbed," she whispered.

"Oh." The Hatter looked at the girl, who looked at Alice.

"Anyway, you packed your bag. I saw you when I was stealing the car." Alice literally face-palmed.

"I am the stupidest person ever!" she exclaimed.

"No you're not! Don't be scared!" Deana looked at her governess, her large eyes filled with worry. Alice smiled at her. She gently put her patient's hands down from her arms.

"I'm fine, Deana. Don't worry."

The Hatter was stuck in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off Alice. Her dress was white, with puffy, short sleeves. Her blue eyes, so pure, looking down at her patient, and her smile too…so beautiful…

"Hatter?" He looked and saw Alice.

"Alice," he whispered. He hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she whispered back. "Deana could see you. She has visions of Wonderland, what's happening presently."

The Hatter was speechless. "I…uh…" His eyes were locked on Alice's.

"Hatter?" The Hatter shook his head quickly, then smiled at Deana.

"Yes?"

"Tea party!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Wow Deana! You're getting along well!" cried Alice.

She was happy to be back with the Hatter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hatter, Alice and Deana all sat down at the table. The March Hare raised an eyebrow. "A girl, miss Alice?"

"Yes. My patient," said Alice, smiling.

"She's so sweet!" squealed Mallymkun. "Hello!"

"Hello!" said Deana, waving.

"Tea?" asked the Hatter. Deana nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hatter gave a toothy grin and Deana laughed.

"Having fun?" someone asked. Deana turned round and saw a boy floating in mid-air.

"Ant…don't," the Hatter said.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" the boy put his hands up in defence.

"Um…who is this?" Alice asked.

"My son." The Cheshire Cat appeared beside her, a grin on his face. "Though he does have a tendency to flirt."

His smile turned upside down.

"Ah. That's not good," said Alice. "That won't help Deana."

"I've heard about her. Poor thing, I feel so sorry for her. But she does fit in well, don't you think?" asked Chess. Alice nodded. Deana, Mally, the Hatter and The March Hare had hit off straight away. Unfortunately, so had Ant. They were chatting.

The Cheshire Cat had a plan to get Ant away from Deana.

"Ant! Come on."

"Where are we going Dad?"

"Mischief," said the Cheshire Cat. Everyone groaned in annoyance, except Deana. She seemed quite excited at this 'mischief'.

"Alright." Ant floated away. When they'd gone, Deana asked,

"What mischief? Can I see?" She was bouncing up and down like a little puppy.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it's pranks." Alice had never seen the Hatter so worried.

"Don't worry." She placed a hand on his arm. "We'll get away from here."

"Too late." Suddenly, Deana disappeared.

"Deana!" Alice screamed. She scooted out of her chair, running around. "Deana?"

"Hello miss Alice!" Deana was all tangled up in a net. She waved. Alice saw Ant trying to untangle the net.

"Hang on…wait…yes!" The net untangled and Deana fell to the ground. What no-one had considered was the high velocity and soon Alice's patient was on ground, a pool of blood forming around her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice cried out and ran towards her. Mally grabbed a handful of tissues and bandaged Deana's head. Alice cradled her head. The March Hare checked her pulse. "Alive. Just unconscious."

Meanwhile, the White Queen was wondering where the others were. Then, she heard the door close. She was greeted by a very worried White Rabbit. "Your Majesty! A girl…she's got a bleeding head." The White Queen gasped.

"She is dying?"

"Alive, just unconscious."

Immediately she got onto her horse. "Show the way!"

When she got there, the White Queen saw The Hatter was holding a girl's hand while Alice was nearly on the edge of tears. Mally had Ant's hands tied up. The March Hare was wrapping bandages around the girl's head.

"Who is this?" The White Queen asked gently.

"Alice's patient," said The March Hare. "Deana."

"Deana?" The White Queen asked. "What a pretty name." She looked down and saw Alice's tears. "Alice?"

"Deana…keep your eyes open." Alice cradled her head. "Please please please please…"

"Miss Alice?" Alice gasped as Deana's eyes opened groggily.

"Deana!" Alice hugged Deana. The Hatter smiled.

"Well done lass," he said. The White Queen went over to Ant.

"Ant." The boy lowered his head.

"Sorry Your Majesty. It was only a trick! I didn't know-"

"A trick which nearly killed her!" exclaimed Mally. "Your Majesty, I think he should be put into exile."

"No!" Ant's head snapped up. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll even-"

"He doesn't have to go into exile," a gentle voice said. "I forgive you."

Ant looked at Deana. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she said happily.

"Such muchness," the Hatter said, his eyes full of wonder. Alice laughed.

"Yes, she does have muchness," Alice agreed, and then she caught up with her patient. The seven friends walked back to the White Queen's castle.

But to Alice, the Hatter was more than a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Deana stared at the castle. Chess floated beside her. Alice and the Hatter had linked arms, and the White Queen was with the White Rabbit, Mally and Ant.

"It's so big!" exclaimed Deana, running towards it. The White Queen smiled.

"She's so sweet, Alice, and she fits in very well. I am glad that you bought her here."

"Thank you Your Majesty," said Alice.

"Please. Call me Mirana," said the White Queen. Alice nodded. She watched Ant catch up with Deana.

"It's great, isn't it?" said Ant. Deana nodded enthusiastically, then waited for the others to come.


End file.
